


Deadly

by Noelle_Malia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle_Malia/pseuds/Noelle_Malia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is in love with Percy Jackson.</p>
<p>Has been for the last 7 years.</p>
<p>So when Annabeth betrays Percy, and he flees to Nico, broken-hearted, is it bad that Nico is so happy. He thinks he'll finally get some alone time with Percy, and maybe even admit to his feelings for the boy if he's lucky. But of course, just as things are settling down, chaos erupts back at Camp Half-Blood. The Athena Cabin has caused havoc on the camp, manipulating demigods to join their army. In a whirlwind of love, betrayal, and hurt will Nico be able to win Percy's heart or will he just be another body to bury?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The women sat in her oversized leather chair, steel grey eyes scanning the papers in front of her, occasionally jotting down notes.

She had to perfect her plans, because if they weren't perfect, then she wouldn't succeed. And she knew what would happen if she didn't succeed.

She would be banished forever, maybe even killed.

Of course they couldn't actually kill her, but they could chop her up, and spread her body all over the world, just like her Zeus had done to her grandfather, Kronos.

But, she had faith in her plan, everything was prepared, her children were ready to fight for her, the minor gods and goddesses were thirsty for Zeus' blood, and the Hunters of Artemis were all set to ambush the camps.

The only thing missing was the death of a certain son of Poseidon.

Once he was out of the way, Olympus stood no chance against her army.

'Watch out Zeus,' she thought, 'Athena is coming your way.'


	2. 2

Nico was packing his bag for the long trip to the underworld when a wave of guilt crashed over him. He didn't want to leave Hazel, like his sister, Bianca, had done to him so long ago, but he just couldn't stand to watch them anymore. Every time they kissed, held hands, or looked lovingly into each other eyes, Nico was reminded that being with Percy was just another wistful dream.

Nico sighed, his father already had a room prepared for him in his palace. He just hoped he could return to Camp Half-Blood one day, once his feelings were sorted and everything was back to normal. Deep down, Nico knew this wasn't something that could be pushed back or ignored, but he could try, at least for awhile. Before he knew it his bag was packed full with everything he owned, which wasn't a lot. Nico shouldered the duffle bag and headed over to the big house to talk to Chiron.

As he climbed up the steps, he thought if this was really the right thing to do 'of course it is' he thought to himself 'some things just can't be prevented.' The dark wooden door brought Nico out of his small internal quarrel. He twisted the door knob, opening the door, and cautiously stepped inside. 

The big house had always intimidated Nico, maybe it was the big glass windows glaring down at him and everything else residing in the valley, or the hall of heroes filled with portraits who's eyes followed you wherever you went, but it was most likely Mr. D's live leopard head that hung on the wall and growled at even the smallest of movements.

"Chiron?" Nico called out, his voice echoing off the walls.

This place was already giving Nico the creeps, and that's saying a lot, considering Nico is basically the king of creepy, so just as he was about to bail and tell Chiron about how he was leaving later on during the day, a disembodied voice rang through the house.

"Who is it?"

Nico followed the sound and came face-to-face with the centaur, Chiron, a half horse, half human creature, "Hey Chiron, I was just letting you know know that in an hour I'll be leaving camp for awhile." Nico said in a tense voice, 'please don't ask why, please don't ask, just this once,' he mentally pleaded. As if reading his thoughts, the centaur just replied with a curt " Very well," and left Nico standing in the hallway, surprised by Chiron's lack of emotion. 

 

Nico stepped out of the big house, preparing himself for all the hugs that were yet to come. He didn't want to deal with his friends tears and sadness, but he knew just leaving without a goodbye would upset them even more, and Nico couldn't do that, not to his friends.

Nico sighed, 'please don't get too upset, I can't loose you guys too' he mentally pleaded.

He began the hunt for his friends, starting at the training center, there he found Frank hacking away at the dummies with a imperial gold knife, while Hazel stood on the side lines, analyzing him and shouting advice. 

Seeing Hazels face caused another wave of guilt to flow through Nico.

Hiding in the shadows, he quietly slipped in, undetected.

"Frank, Hazel?" He called out, pain lacing his voice. "Can I talk to you?"

Frank jumped up, obviously caught off guard, and placed his hand on his rapidly beating heart.

"Woah Nico," Frank breathed out, "you scared me half to death!"

Hazel shot him a playful glare as she turned to face Nico.

"What did you want to talk about?" She questioned, worry clear in her voice.

"Umm," Nico looked down at his shaking hands, not sure how to phrase his words.

"I'm leaving for a while" he said quietly.

He was so quiet Hazel almost missed what he said.

"What!" Hazel screeched, clearly hurt. "Why would you do that?"

"It'll only be for a little while, I'll return." Nico muttered, feeling broken, knowing he caused the pain his sister was feeling. "It's not like I won't visit."

"What about all our summer plans we made Nico," she whispered sadly. "What about all our friends? Are you really that selfish to leave them like that?" Hazel questioned.

Hot, searing anger pulsed through Nico's veins, how dare she say he was selfish, even after all he's risked for them, for her!

"Do you even know how much pain I've been through?" He questioned harshly, "I've been to hell and back, literally!"

"I've been through rough times too! We've all have." She said, her voice rising with each word, "My mother and I died for gods sake!"

This is when frank stepped in.

"All right, all right lets just cool off and talk this out like adults." He said in a calm voice, as if he was talking to two children.

But Nico was already heading for the door, desperate to escape his hatred and anger.

He dived into the nearest shadow, ready to shadow travel his butt to the underworld, but paused when he heard a voice, specifically, Percy's voice.

He sound sad, desperate.

"I just don't know what to do!" He ranted on, "she ignores my texts, avoids me at camp and glares at me whenever we make eye contact!"

Nico heard a muffled response, much too soft for him to make out.

"You think so?" Percy said, sounding hesitant.

Nico perceived a faint "yeah" but didn't get to over hear more before he frantically shadow traveled to his fathers realm, the underworld.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy was the definition of a mess

He was just so... lost.

Annabeth was distancing herself from him, always locked up in her cabin, analyzing plans.

Percy wanted to break it off with her, even Jason had agreed that they both needed a break, but how could he make her understand?

'Maybe I could take her out for coffee?' He thought, 'No too cliché.'

'I could meet up with her by the lake?'

'No if we get in a fight I won't be able to control myself.'

'I need somewhere calming, somewhere familiar.' Percy racked his brain for a place fitting the tight description, and was not disappointed.

'Ah-ha!' He thought, 'Home sweet home.'

 

 

 

Percy was standing at the door of his mothers apartment. 'What if's' clouded his head, making it near impossible to think. 

"Man up and open the damn door Percy." He muttered to himself.

He sighed, dreading what was to come next. He slowly stepped forward, and put his hand on the door handle, pulling it downwards, and pushing the door open.

Percy stepped into the entry way, hung up his coat, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, mom," he called, quickly kissing his mother on the cheek.

He turned around and acknowledged Annabeth, who was leaning on the kitchen island, her gray eyes cold.

"Can we talk in private, please." He pleaded to his mother.

"Yes, yes, but no funny business!" She warned, going upstairs, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone.

Tension grew thick in the air as Percy decided on a nice way to say 'let's break up,' but so far didn't have any luck.

"So?" Annabeth grumbled, knowing what was to come.

"Annabeth..." Percy sighed, "I think it's time for us to take a break."

"Okay," she reluctantly replied, "I was thinking of something else along those lines would be... better, for me at least, but this is fine for now."

He was confused by what she said, but brushed it off as nonsense.

"Okay"

"Okay"

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"I guess you should go now," Percy pointed out.

"I guess I should," Annabeth sighed, and walked out the door with unnatural grace and down the hallway, already planning what was to come next.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth knew what she needed to do, it was drilled into her mind, permanently branded there forever, but deep down she knew it was wrong.

'Is this really the right thing to do?'

Annabeth pushed her doubts aside, She couldn't disappoint her Mother, not again.

Annabeth took a deep breath, 'I have to do this.'

Percy breaking up with her definitely had caused some trouble, but that was just a microscopic bump in the road compared to what was to come.

Annabeth sighed, she couldn't believe she was doing this to the love of her life.

'Maybe Mother isn't always right, maybe I don't have to do this...'

But before she could complete her thought a sharp pain shot through her skull, reminding Annabeth of her place, and who's in charge.

She nervously got back to the task at hand.

Annabeth took in the sight in front of her.

The walls of the claustrophobic cave were dirty and smelled coppery, like dried blood, the floor was just as disturbing, dotted with claw marks from this caves previous victims. Chains hung on the wall, coated with a black, sticky substance. And finally there was the strategically placed puddle next to the chains with an opening in the ceiling, allowing a small ray of light to shine through.

Annabeth blinked back tears as she felt her Mother's conscious invade her mind, making her features sharper, her steps graceful, and her gray eyes cruel. It wasn't enough for anyone to notice, unless you really looked.

Annabeth then watched the rest happen as if it was movie, seeing what "she" was doing, but not being able to do anything about it


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth Iris messaged Percy at precisely 7:43 pm.

She was in a dark cave, covered in dried blood and claw marks.

Annabeth herself didn't look too good either.

Her hair was matted with blood, a bruise was forming on her cheek, and cuts littered her face, neck, and arms.

But something else about Annabeth seemed... off.

Her nose was more pointed, her hair was less curly, and her skin was less tan, of course this could have been a result of the cave's lighting, but something told Percy it wasn't.

Her eyes were what really alarmed Percy.

Sure, Annabeth's eyes always had this calculating look in them, that can often be misinterpreted as cruel, but this was different.

Her eyes were steel gray, cold as ice. They didn't have any warmth to them, no weakness, just pure emptiness.

But of course this was Annabeth, so Percy just brushed off the microscopic changes.

"Wise Girl? Is that you?" Percy asked, obviously in shock.

"Oh Gods Percy! He found me! You'd think a creature as ugly as him would forget after 9 years but he didn't! Oh Percy, I'm going to die." Annabeth sobbed, tears began falling, making Percy's heart crumble.

"No, no, no, you won't die where are you!" He shouted, worry laced in his voice.

"I'm not exactly sure! His minions blind folded me and dragged me here, but I think I'm in the forest, I can see trees above me through the small hole in the ceiling of the cave, but I'm not completely sure. Oh! I think I hear water too! She babbled, her eyes softening with each word.

"Okay, I'm coming now, I think I might know the place your talking about, do you hear rushing water? Percy questioned, frantically running his hands through his hair.

"Yes, it sounds like it might be a water fall, or an out of control river."

"Okay, hang on Wise Girl, see you soon."

And with that he swiped his hand through the mist, ending their chat.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy ran through the forest, a new sense of determination sinking into his bones.

He knew where Annabeth was, and now he was going to get her back.

He still didn't know what creature took her, but Percy's sure he'll find out.

He thought about Annabeth's tear stained face, and began to run faster. Percy had to save her.

He heard the faint sound of rushing water.

Percy began to slow to a jog, looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

He slowly jogged another mile, his fatigue catching up with him.

He saw the waterfall come into view but before he could reach it, Percy collapsed in exhaustion, barley able to keep his eyes open.

His breathes came out in slow pants, the rhythm lulling him to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's eyes fluttered open.

A bright light blinded him, and panic seized him for a moment, until his eyes adjusted, allowing him to focus on his surroundings.

He was in a bright, white room. The were no windows or doors, just blank white walls.

Percy looked down and saw that he was barefoot and wearing a loose white shirt, with matching pants.

Percy gradually began to stand up from his sitting position.

Once he was on his feet he searches for riptide. But, it was just his luck that his pants were pocketless. 

Percy sighed, how was he going to get out of here?

With nothing else to do, his thoughts drifted to Annabeth. How could he forget about her!

Percy sighed and dropped to the ground. She needed saving and now he failed her.

For awhile he just sat there, looking at the wall opposite of himself

Percy soon got bored and decided to do what he did best, sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

If Percy didn't die by a sword, he'd sure as hell die by boredom.

According to his mental clock, which wasn't very accurate, he had been here about 3 days, give or take.

That's around 3 days of staring at the wall, studying his surroundings, and trying not to think too much about food.

Hopefully the camp would start to grow suspicious and come look for him, but he doubted it, he was the savior of Olympus for Hera's sake, he could protect himself.

Apparently not.

Percy's days alone were starting to torment him, he would spend hours just staring at his hands wondering 'Why Me?'

All he really wanted was for Annabeth to be okay.

Percy sighed, and decided to sleep, so if a opportunity to escape came along, he would be at full strength.

He curled into a ball, hands wrapped around is legs, head in between his knees, and began to steady his breathing. He swore he heard light footsteps coming his way, but was too worn-out too care, so he closed his eyes. Soon enough, sleep came over Percy, blocking out the world, and letting a sense of peace wash over him.

 

 

 

Annabeth quietly cried out as she watched Percy sleep, knowing she was the cause of what was going to happen to him.

He looked so innocent, yet so, so broken. He had silent tears streaming down his face, probably from his nightmares that scared him into silence, and his hands where tightly wrapped around his legs, making him look vulnerable and childlike.

She wouldn't wish this kind of pain on anyone, not even her worst enemy. No one deserves this kind of mental torture.

Annabeth slowly walked over, her gray eyes fixed on the unfathomable savior of Olympus. She lowered herself on the ground next to him and leaned on his shoulder, finding comfort in his warmth.

She sighed sadly, and softly gazed at the boy beside her.

She knew how infuriating this room was, cutoff from human interaction, it was enough to drive anyone insane.

That was her Mother's plan, to drive Percy mad, so he wouldn't be mentally stable enough to play the hero. Without him, Camp Half-Blood will crumble, Olympus will fall, and Athena will rule.

Annabeth pondered on that thought for awhile, wondering why she was doing something so horrible.

It was that moment she realized everything wrong about this plan, and made a silent vow to protect Percy, even if it costed her life.

Annabeth quickly got on her feet, and began walking towards the hidden door right next to the hidden window

She slowly opened the door, careful not to make any noise. Annabeth gave Percy one last wistful glance before stepping inside and closing the door.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been around nine days that Percy has been stuck in this white-walled prison.

Nothing has happened yet.

No monsters, no Annabeth, nothing.

Just the same walls, floor, and ceiling.

And it was slowly driving him mad.

Percy was getting paranoid, he could've sworn he saw a reflection in the floor, and a person in the wall.

At least he had food now.

Every morning when he woke a loaf of bread and a glass filled with a weird liquid was sitting in front of him.

At first he refused to eat or drink anything, but all too soon he got thirsty and just had to take a sip. Percy knew he only said one sip, but soon it turned into 2, then 3, then 4, until the whole glass was emptied. The bread then started to look very appetizing. At first he only nibbled on it, but soon his hunger got the best of him and he ate every last bite of it. He then continued that routine everyday.

But every time he ate, it seemed as if the reflections on the white walls started moving, and the day seemed to be going by slower.

All in all, Percy was ready to claw his own eyeballs out.

The only peace he got was at night, when the bright lights disappeared, and darkness drowned the room, making it impossible to see.

It gave him a calm feeling.

Percy was drawing on invisible patterns on the floor when he heard the sound of a door opening.

He looked towards the sound and saw a head of curly blonde hair entering the room.

"Annabeth?" Percy whispered.

"Percy!" Annabeth gasped. "You're usually asleep by this time."

"Well not like I know what time it is," he responded bitterly.

Annabeth looked down in shame.

"For the whole time I've been here, I have been thinking about you, worrying about you," Percy spat,"and what have you been doing? betraying me, after everything I've ever done for you."

"Did me falling into Tartarus mean nothing to you? How about the time I held up the sky for you? Or the time I lost my memories and all I could remember was my name and you?" Percy questioned, his voice rising with every word. 

"I'm so sorry Percy," she sobbed, "my mother made me, she controlled me, but I planned on saving you, in fact I'll do that right now.

She began walking closer to him until they were a couple feet apart. She extended her hand towards him.

"Just take my hand and I'll lead you out of here."

Percy hesitated, should he? She could be lying, and instead of leading him to freedom, she could lead him to his death.

He took deep breath and grabbed Annabeth's hand.

She sent him what was supposed to be a reassuring smile.

Annabeth walked them to the open door, and stepped through looking around, before leading him in. 

They took a series of twists and turns, before they stopped at a set of stairs.

"I need you to stay down here for a sec while I see if the costs clear." Annabeth said.

Percy barely muttered a quiet 'okay' before Annabeth dashed up the stairs.

Percy stared at the ground taping his feet. 

"I see the hero of Olympus escaped his prison."

Percy jumped in surprise at new voice, and turned around.

"Leo?"

"That's my name don't wear it out," he joked, but his voice was tense.

"What are you doing here?" Percy questioned.

"You know, villain stuff, now I think the real question is what are you doing out."

"Oh, you know, hero stuff," he mocked.

"Har, har, very funny Percy." Leo said.

"But seriously man, you're missing for 2 years and just now I see you? Not cool dude, not cool."

"Well can't ruin Lady Athena's plans."

"Oh, okay, I understand, you definitely don't want to mess with that lady."

"I'm glad we see eye-to-eye, Perce." Leo mused.

"Costs clear!" Annabeth shouted from the top of the stairs,"come on up!"

"Well, I ought to be going now, it been nice chatting with you." Percy said quickly before dashing up the stairs.

"No! You're not getting away now!" Leo shouted, running after him.

Percy reached the top of the stairs and began to push Annabeth forward. "Go! Go! Go! Leo's coming!"

"Shit!" Annabeth cursed, "come on!"

Annabeth and Percy raced through the halls, only stopping when they reached a door labeled in bold, red letters, 'EXIT.'

Annabeth pushed the door open, "Go! I can handle them."

"Thank you Wise Girl." He said before running off through the woods, not knowing where he was going.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy had been lost in the woods for 1 week now.

At camp, they might teach you how to fight monsters, and how to kill a Titan lord, but they sure as hell didn't teach you how to survive, alone, in the wilderness.

At this point, Percy was just wandering around and crossing his fingers that he wouldn't die.

After a while, he came across a cabin.

Now, he probably should've kept moving, because isn't this how all horror movies start? It didn't help that the outside looked like it was sucked out of a horror movie as well, but what else was there to do? So instead of moving on like any sane person would, Percy knocked on the door, because he was a son of Poseidon, he could handle himself, right?

"Hello?" An oddly calming voice answered.

Percy looked up to come face-to-face with an Arabic women, with kind eyes, wearing a navy blue shayla.

She seemed vaguely familiar, but Percy was too desperate to notice details.

"Hey, um, I-I was wondering if I could stay the night, or something. You see, I've been wandering the woods for a while now-"

"Oh, yes, of course sweetheart, come on in."

"Thank you so much, may I ask your name?"

"Um, Melanie, yes, Melanie."

"Well, thank you so much Melanie, it means a lot."

"It's no problem, now come inside, it must be chilly out there."

 

 

 

"Dinner's ready, sweety!" Melanie called.

Percy exited the guest room and made his way to the kitchen.

"I really can't thank you enough for taking me in, even for one night." Percy confessed.

"It's really no problem dear, now less talking more eating."

Percy began eating the strangely familiar tasting burgers.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Percy questioned.

"Oh, well I used to own a diner, but unfortunately we didn't have enough money, so we had to sell it, now days I work at the local nursery."

Something clicked in Percy's brain, and all the small details began to come together.

The head covering

The familiar taste

The diner

Melanie was Medusa.

Percy kept a calm face, and began working on a battle plan.

He would ask for a change of clothes, and pray the bottoms had pockets. If they did he would fight his way out, if they didn't he would make all the pipes burst and run.

Percy quickly ate the rest of his dinner.

"Um, excuse me, if it's not too much to ask, could I please have a change of clothes."

"Oh! I didn't even offer, how rude of me, of course sweetheart."

'Melanie' led him inside a room and slid open a door, revealing a closet.

"These are my son's pick out anything you need for your trip, a spare change of clothes, pajamas, shoes, anything."

Percy murmured a quiet thanks, before he began rummaging through the clothing. He of course knew these were the extra clothes from her previous victims, but he really needed some jeans. Percy quickly grabbed a a pair that looked his size, along with a red tee shirt, and made his way back to his room.

Percy hastily pulled the garments on and waited a couple seconds before feeling his pockets.

He sighed in relief when he felt riptide stashed in his front pocket. He quickly uncapped it.

Percy then silently opened his door and peeked into the hall. Once making sure no one was there, he turned right and began making his way to the living room.

Percy stopped before he would be visible through the glass french doors. He could now hear her turning the pages of her book.

He mentally counted to three, before bursting through the door, eyes closed.

"Ah, Percy, I see you finally found out." Medusa mused. "Where's Annabeth and Grover, dead?"

"Their very much alive." Percy disagreed, his voice tight.

"Well you should just turn around now, you can't beat me by yourself."

"I won't go down without a fight."

With that, Percy swung his sword to the left, where he heard her voice, hoping he would get lucky and actually hit her, not the table next to her.

"You are weak." Medusa spat.

Another random swing.

"Useless."

Tears began to pool in his eyes, but he kept swinging.

"Your fathers disappointed."

At this point, he stopped swinging all together.

"You'll be the cause of your mother's death."

Now, she had made him angry.

"Even Annabeth, your girlfriend, doesn't want you."

"And you know why?" She carried on, "Because your evil, and vile, you scare her."

"And your in for quite the thrill." Percy declared.

He then willed her blood to evaporate, making her collapse in shock, and he just stood there, listening to the new found silence.


	11. 11

Percy packed up everything he needed for his journey back to camp. 

Food. 

Check. 

A map. 

Check. 

Clothes. 

Check. 

And finally, some drachmas. 

Check. 

He was all set, and could live somewhat comfortably until he found his way back.

Percy unfolded the map and tried to find out where he was. 

'There was a lake a few miles back that branched out into a bunch of tiny streams.'

His eyes continued wandering the page, looking for anything similar and was nit disappointed. 

He found 3 lakes that branched out, the fist one was humongous, bigger than the lake he had seen, so he crossed that off his list. 

The 2nd lake was in a small town, and he obviously wasn't, so he crossed that off his list. 

That left lake number 3. 

Percy let his eyes travel down to that lake and saw it met all of the standards of the lake he had saw a while back. 

His eyes then followed the river he walked along to get here and saw a small town by the name of Garelson near the end of the river. 

Percy looked to his right, towards the small river, and shouldering his back pack, and began to walk along it, hoping the map was right.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy walked into the small town of Garelson. It looked like one of those towns you stop at for a bathroom break when you're on a road trip. There were a few fast food restaurants here, some antique stores there, and barely any houses at all.

He strolled along the barren sidewalk, looking around at the old buildings, keeping an eye out for a place to sleep. 

A tall building in the distance caught his eye. 

It looked like a hotel of some sorts, and if it was, Percy would gladly give up some money for a good nights rest. 

He began making his way over, hopeful that it was a hotel and not some office building. 

 

 

 

Around half way to the "hotel," Percy came across a grocery store. 

And Gods, he was starving. 

Percy quickly reached into his backpack, his hand aimlessly grabbing things until he felt the thin paper of a twenty dollar bill.

He eagerly rushed inside, already daydreaming of what he could get for dinner. 

Percy headed straight to the cereal section, and began walking up and down the isle trying to decide which one. 

Just as he was about to grab a box of Captain Crunch and call it a day, he saw a familiar head of black hair out of the corner of his eye. 

Percy spun around on his heel, his eyes landing on the one and only Nico Di Angelo.


	13. Chapter 13

"Nico! Is that really you!"

Nico spun around on his heel, onyx eyes wide, hand reaching for his sword.

Once Nico had fully faced him, it took him a moment to completely grasp that Percy was here.

"Oh! Um... P-Percy!" Nico stuttered, a faint blush creeping up his neck, "Aren't you supposed to be at camp, or something?"

"Um... About that..." Percy then explained,(Rather vaguely), about what had happened, and how he had gotten here. 

"Oh, um... Wow." Nico muttered, "So, Athena's behind all this?"

"Pretty much."

"You do know that she's going to come after you"

"Ugh, I forgot about that." Groaned Percy. "Where will I go then? I can't go back to camp because that'd be, like, the most obvious place, and going out into the rea-"

"Well..." Nico shyly interrupted, "I could always hide you in the underworld."

Percy made a face. 

"I mean just think about it!" He quickly added,"No god, not even Athena, would dare step into my fathers realm."

"I don't know, Nico, you know Hades pretty much despises me."

"Even more of a reason to go, nobody will expect you to be there!"

"I don't think it's a good idea," Percy protested, "Anyways, I don't want to be a bother."

"Please, Percy, please." Nico pleaded, "I can't lose you too."

"Alright, alright, just don't look at me like that anymore!" Percy chuckled. 

"Okay! Just let me pay for my food and we'll get going."

They walked to the self-checkout counter in silence, and Nico began to wordlessly bag his items. 

"So you finally admit it, you care about me."

"Oh my gods, Percy! Shut up!"


	14. 14

Percy wished his entrance into the underworld was, well, a little bit more... hero-ish. 

But, sadly, instead of walking in with a confident smile and a long stride, here he was with sweating hands, shaking legs, and way too much nervous energy. 

But, can you really blame him? The other 2 times he's been here weren't all that great of experiences. 

The first time when he was on his first quest, Hades had kidnapped his mom, and Grover almost got sucked into Tartarus. 

The second time, Nico brought him so he could bathe in the Styx, but of course, Hades had to keep up the tradition and kidnap him. 

So, all in all, Percy wasn't to fond of the underworld. 

"You sure you're okay?" Nico asked, interrupting his thoughts. 

"Um... yeah, just creepy," Percy mumbled back. 

"Whatever you say."

They kept walking towards Hades palace in a lazy pace, Percy stealing nervous glances at Nico, unsure what to say. 

"Um... So what happened while you were captive," Nico asked a couple moments later, interrupting the thick silence. "I mean, if it isn't too hard to talk about," he added shyly. 

"Nothing much, I guess," He muttered. "I was just in a plain white room, given food every now and then, the idea was to more mentally hurt me, rather than physically. 

"I guess it makes sense, but she has you completely at her mercy, I don't get why she didn't just end you instead of running the risk that you'd escape." Nico contemplated

"I see you really care for my well-being." Percy grunted. 

"Yeah, yeah, but doesn't it make you wonder?" Nico said. 

"I don't really care, I'm just glad I got out of the hell hole with my sanity still in tact." Drawled Percy. 

"Well, chit-chats over, we're here," Nico announced, "Ready to see Uncle Hades?"


	15. Chaper 15

Hades sat on his throne, tall and dark.

His cold, dark eyes, so similar yet so different from Nico's warm ones, seemed to pierce through Percy's soul. 

His face was hollow and gaunt, the dim lighting casting long shadows along it. 

His clothes were dark with the screaming faces of the damned. 

All in all, Percy was pretty fucking terrified. 

It was like being 12 all over again. 

"Father," Nico said, approaching Hades, his voice coated with nerves. 

"What do you want, Nico?" He said in an exasperated and tired voice. 

"Well..." Nico said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "I was wondering if I could have a tiny favor."

"Ugh, get out with it already," Hades sighed, 'this is the reason why I rarely have children' he thought to himself. "I have brunch with Thanatos in half and hour, and at the pace your going at, I'll be 30 minutes late."

"Uh, yeah," Nico stumbled. "Well I was just wondering, if you would, um... shelter Percy, until, uh... Further notice?"

"And why would I do that?" He questioned 

"Athena is... how do I say this, uh, planing to take over Olympus."

"And why would she do that?"

"I don't know, how about you ask her." Nico sighed, already getting irritated. 

"I can't be bothered."

"Ok, is that a no?"

"Why would I need to shelter Perseus." Hades asked. 

"Well, Athena, kinda wants to destroy his sanity so he can't fight her." Nico said, hating the tension clogging up the room. 

"Why does this concern me" 

"Because if she wins she will make you and all the other gods her slaves." Nico stated, slowly loosing his temper. 

"Okay,"

Whatever perc- wait what."

"I said okay, as in Perseus can stay."

"Oh my gods, thank you!"

"But under one condition."

"What is it."

"He needs to get his father to form an alliance with me."


End file.
